


Sweetness

by poisonwithtrash



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual Human-on-Candy-Person Cannibalism specifically, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/pseuds/poisonwithtrash
Summary: Gashigashi is curious to see how he tastes.Written in a flurry of passion after receiving my Gashigashi UR.





	Sweetness

You’ve been getting to know Gashigashi for a while now. There’s rarely a moment that he isn’t with either you or his band. You sometimes go around the city together in his scant free time, but more often, you attend one of the two things that he spends almost all of his time on: Shinimonogurui rehearsals and konpeitou making. Today was supposed to be the latter, but something’s a little different. Today, Gashigashi texted you before you could leave:

“Don’t bother bringing the supplies. Today’s a taste test day.”

You don’t know what to make of this. There’s never been a “taste test day” before, and you’re not sure why he needs one now when sales are as high as ever, but you figure it best not to question a konpeitou youkai on the subject of konpeitou. Not carrying the supplies will mean a load off your back, so you don’t have any complaints there. You set off, wondering on the way what kinds of candies Gashigashi wants to be tasted.

Normally, Gashigashi’s workshop is a loud and busy place, full of machines with pipes and dials, workbenches with charts and plans, and naturally a busy Gashigashi. No matter how exhausted he was outside of that workshop, the second he got his machines running he would suddenly start moving with such precision one might think he himself is a machine. It’s always nice to watch him work, so you have a habit of slacking a little in favor of watching him or chatting with him. He never seems to mind.

Today, however, the workshop is strangely quiet. As you walk in, you notice the majority of the machines are powered down, with only a single section of the workshop running. It’s there that you can see Gashigashi, sitting at a workbench facing away from you. Quite far from running around making konpeitou with mechanical precision, he’s sitting at the bench jiggling his leg and slowly turning one of his drumsticks between his fingers. He usually brims with confidence and excitement. You’ve never seen him look so perturbed.

He doesn’t seem to notice your presence, so you call out his name. He jumps and nearly drops his drumstick before whipping around to smile at you.

“Awesome, you’re here! Thanks for coming! I guess you got my text, huh?”

You tell him you did, though you’re not sure what exactly he meant by “taste test day.”

“Oh, that? I uh, just thought that instead of making konpeitou today, maybe it’s a good day to do some…tasting? Ya know, to…make sure things taste okay. Heheh…”

He forces a giggle before putting a hand on the back of his neck and looking at the floor.

“I’ve been uh, wondering lately what a…certain kind of konpeitou tastes like, but I uh, couldn’t quite figure it out on my own. Heheh, you’ll probably get it when you see.”

You can’t imagine the cause for this uncharacteristic awkwardness. You’ve never seen him be anything less than fervent about konpeitou. A taste testing sounds fine, but looking around your immediate vicinity, you don’t see any konpeitou flavors that you haven’t had more than your share of over the course of your time spent here.

“You’re not gonna get it unless I say it, are you? Here, why don’t you uh…give me your hand…? And I’ll put it in there, I guess.”

Thoroughly confused, you extend your hand. Gashigashi takes your hand and, rather than putting anything into it, pulls your hand in closer to himself, hesitates for a moment, then brings your hand up to rest on his neck.

“I want you to taste…me.”

Your face instantly flushes red as you finally realize what this is all about. Gashigashi wants you to…eat him? It’s true that thoughts of how he’d taste have crossed your mind. He’s the only konpeitou youkai in all of MIDI City, after all. You’ve actually spent a little more time than you’d like to admit speculating on the topic. But you always thought it would be weird or rude to bring up, so you never did. Now that he’s brought it up himself, all your thoughts and fantasies come flooding back all at once.

He hastily continues.

“N-not a lot! If you don’t want, I mean. Uh, I just uh, can’t exactly taste my own body, and I uh, thought you might…uh…like it? Oh jeez, that sounds stupid when I say it out loud, doesn’t it?”

He turns his head side to side agitatedly, but you catch his cheek with your free hand, turning him to look back at you. You look into his multicolored eyes, and without breaking eye contact, you move your mouth to the nook where his neck meets his shoulder, and lick it lightly. His skin is hard like one would expect konpeitou to be, but it fluidly moves to readjust itself when Gashigashi moves, a constant ebb and flow of candy material. He tastes sweet, with a subtle flavor that lingers pleasantly on your tongue. You can hear a small, sharp intake of breath from Gashigashi as your tongue meets his body. You lick a larger area this time, and the gasp from Gashigashi is louder.

He’s delicious. It’s not like any candy you’ve had before, but you love it. You ask if it’s okay if you try a little more. As you look up at him, you realize his eyes were fluttering. They open slightly to look down at you as he whispers the single word:

“Please.”

You immediately get back to work, licking up, down, and around before closing your mouth around a chunk of his neck. You begin to suck on his neck, and it doesn’t shift or come up into your mouth like soft skin would, but instead fills your mouth with sweetness as your swirl your tongue around the rigid surface. You hear soft whimpering from above you, and you hesitate for a moment wondering if you’re hurting him. But your doubts are assuaged by a sudden hand on your back, shakily stroking you.

As the surface of his neck becomes more wet, you notice it changing. The surface has lost some of its smoothness, gaining small bumps and ridges where the top layer of candy has been licked away. You’ve eaten plenty of lollipops in your life, so instinct tells you what to do next. Without thinking, you bite down. You can feel cracks form under your tongue several small snaps. All the new nooks and crannies give him all the more flavor, and you want to snake your tongue down into each and every one of them, but you’re stopped when you notice that the hand on your back has turned to nails clutching at your back.

You blink and pull back, apologizing for biting without asking, and making sure he isn’t hurt. He looks down at you, eye half-lidded, breath shaky, and relaxes his hand.

“My body…naturally regenerates itself…but I don’t know…if I could reattach something…if it broke off.”

You examine the results of your bite and see cracks stretching halfway around his neck. You did more damage than you thought. Despite yourself, looking at the cracks, you can’t rid yourself of the desire to lick further down.

“Did you…uh…like me?”

You enthusiastically answer in the affirmative, and he gives a nervous smile.

“If you really want, I could maybe let you uh…do that again? In a safer spot.”

His voice sounds nervous but eager, and you can see longing in his eyes. You realize that he only stopped you out of safety concerns, not because he wasn’t enjoying it. You tell him you’d like that. He smiles for a second before looking off to one side out of embarrassment. He puts a hand on the opposite shoulder and slides his kimono off a little, exposing his collarbone and shoulder. Or at least, collarbone- and shoulder-shaped candy structures.

“Try here. It might be still moist so you wouldn’t have to lick so much.” He pauses before adding, “Not that…I would really mind if you did…”

Your mouth is on his shoulder as quickly as he can finish his sentence. You lick and suck, working him down to a lower layer that you can sink your teeth into. This time he isn’t concealing his noises as much, so you hear him softly moaning, sending vibrations all across his rigid surface. You lick over his shoulder and down to his collarbone. The taste is distracting, and you’re tempted to give up on biting and keep licking and sucking right down to his core. But you remember the look in his eyes when he invited you to bite into him again, and do your best to methodically work down his shoulder area, being sure to run your tongue over every inch. You have to stop yourself from drooling a few times.

Before long, you feel him squirming under you, as if he can’t contain his nervousness and excitement. The surface is brittle enough now, so you hook your bottom jaw under his collarbone, and put your top jaw up near the top of his shoulder. He tenses. There’s a moment of stillness as you contemplate what you’re about to do. Then, with as much force as you can muster, you bite down. You feel his shoulder cracking in your mouth, tiny shards flying in every direction. It’s difficult at first, but with a second or two of sustained pressure, the cracks multiply. Gashigashi’s moans grow louder. His collarbone snaps off all at once, eliciting a yelp and a hand grasping at your back. The rest of his shoulder steadily crumbles between your jaws, making a satisfying crunching sound.

You pull back to catch your breath, leaving behind a crater filled with shattered candy pieces. The chunk of collarbone is still in your mouth. You turn it with your tongue, sucking on it as you look at Gashigashi’s face. His eyes are closed, mouth open, head tilted back, his whole body shaking.

You ask how he feels. He doesn’t respond immediately, but soon gathers himself enough to move his head and look at you with dreamy eyes.

“I’ve never felt…anything like that. It didn’t really hurt, but…it sort of did. When you cracked me open it felt like a billion tiny needles, but combined with how nice it feels when you lick me, the sensation made my shoulder feel…floaty afterwards. I feel so light.”

As he speaks, you run your fingers along the edge of the hole you’ve created, and you notice something. Under the pale blue shards, there’s red. It can’t be blood; Gashigashi doesn’t have blood. You dig down a little in the dust, revealing a layer of red candy under the pale blue. You move in and lick your tongue along the inside of the hole. You are met with a loud sighing moan from Gashigashi, and with a delightful sour flavor from the red candy. When you inform him of the red candy, he looks confused.

“I have…layers? I didn’t know I had layers. I wonder how many there are.”

He’s happy to hear that the second layer is just as delicious as the first one. His nervousness appears to be dissipating, and he’s gaining back his usual confidence.

“Well of course, ya know. No one who makes delicious konpeitou wouldn’t be delicious themself, right?” He laughs before adding, “Do you maybe want to uh, do this again sometime? Maybe there’s more than just the two layers. Maybe I even have different flavors on different parts of me. We could, ya know, experiment.”

You tell him that that sounds like an excellent idea.

After helping him clean himself off, eating loose shards off of his shoulder and drying him so his kimono doesn’t stick to him, you two spend the rest of the afternoon working on making konpeitou as usual. You still don’t have all your supplies, so the going is slow, but your mind is other places anyway. You keep looking over at Gashigashi, wondering what kinds of flavors he has inside of him. And a few times, you catch him moving his kimono off his shoulder again, looking down at the hole, sometimes poking his finger around in it, probably wondering the same thing.

Before you know it, it’s getting dark out. You should get home soon. But after saying goodbyes, on your way out Gashigashi stops you.

“Wait, before you go, I wanna give you something.”

He holds up the pinky finger of one hand, and grabs it with the other hand. He takes a quick breath in before snapping the finger off.

“Heh, it doesn’t hurt so bad once you get used to it. Don’t worry, it’ll regenerate by tomorrow.”

He hands you the finger.

“I figure that’ll hold you over until next time. Enjoy.”

He looks at the broken stump of his finger for a second before giving it a slow lick.

“Doesn’t taste like much to me. It feels way better when it’s you.”

 

You walk home sucking on Gashigashi’s finger, smug in knowing you’re probably the only one in MIDI City who’s gotten to do what you just did. You can’t wait to see what other discoveries you two will make together.


End file.
